Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles, images, stories and quotes that will be featured on the Main Page! You can also nominate and vote for your User of the Month! We do ask that you do not nominate yourself for UotM, but that you seek out a strong, upstanding user that has really put his all into what they do! Featured User For Hero45 Against ''' *Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 15:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 22:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry, but he's not quite good enough yet. While I understand his eagerness and energy, he submitted himself for UotM; not ''a good leadership quality. I think that UtoM should be a leader on this wiki, not a new contributor. TW~ (talk) 00:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC)TW '''Comments Because' *'1. I like this wiki '''2. I think ''CHFW is way better than any other wiki '3. I like making stories '4. ''I want to encourage others to write stories'' *''I think Hero45 could be on the frunt page or not... It depends on how meny users say yes or no. Mr.invisable '' *That is the most confusing statement I have ever heard. Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 23:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *I think I ment I vote for him and at the same time I don't. Mr.invisable (talk) 08:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) User:OonieCacola For *Aside from his usual kindness, he has been very helpful around the wiki. Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 23:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Definitely. He deserves it. :D [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) *Mr.invisable (talk) 08:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) *Most definately yes. (I hope I spelled that right.) TW~ (talk) 03:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC)TW *I concur. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article Darek Magno For #He has a detailed history and is very long. I was hoped for a chance to have a featured article and this one qualifies. Against *Look, it's a thorough article, but it's not well written. If you improve it, I might vote for it. TW~ (talk) 01:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC)TW Comments *Ok, screw it. People are just voting against me just because. It is not supposed to be a descriptive narrative, it's a bio. It gives a very detailed history. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 14:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Featured Quote For Against Comments Featured Story Forum:Makuro Parasite Ambush For *OK, you have to admit making insects called brains scarry is pretty impressive. Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 15:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Mr.invisable (talk) 07:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Against *The story isn't that good, I'm sorry. TW~ (talk) 01:52, August 5, 2013 (UTC)TW Comments *I'm not a big fan of horra movies, but some are ok. (Personly I like the Gremlins movie.) I do like this story thoue Mr.invisable (talk) 20:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *I am starting to think you are voting against me just because. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 04:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Featured Image For *--Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 13:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *It has my vote. By the way, that guy/girl in the center is a GREAT example of how to use the HF building system and still be a great custom build. TW~ (talk) 04:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC)TW Against Comments * That would be my Caine Tungsten. Thanks, TW. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 04:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Featured Creation Nuukor For *I think he looks pretty cool. He's got some neat details and twists in the design. I will support it. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Against *It seems kind of, average. The face is silly while the sides of the torso look awkward and maybe hard to bend the legs. There isn't much life to him and looks like Roodaka. The claws are, again, average. This just looks like a really tall hemchman. Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 22:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Yeah, I know he's WAY more BIONICLE-y than Hero Factory guy, but he's still a great creation, at least in my opinion. TW~ (talk) 22:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC)TW Red-Lighting *A unique MOC who is very hardcore and is awesome in every respect of the word. Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 15:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Against *I don't think it's all that great. Most of him/her is weapons and gear, rather than custom design. It's a standard Hero Facory build with custom gear, but otherwise, it's nothing special. TW~ (talk) 03:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC)TW Caine Tungsten For *The current king of my HF MOCs. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *I'm assuming you meant the Brain Attack version. I like this guy. He has a great build, referencing 21bub21's XL guys without his body being overcrowded with stuff. I like how he is large, but not ridiculously so. I also like how he's custom, and not just a standard guy with stuff added on. Not to mention that he's still so obviously Hero Factory. TW~ (talk) 01:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC)TW Against * Though despite not being featured in this form, no one should be featured twice. The first time he was featured it still counts this form and all of the forms he has in the future to me. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 14:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Sometimes I'm not sure if we're judging the figure or the weapons. Half the time, the figure is so standard that the designers of HF are getting Featured Creation more than anyone else. It's refreshing to see a totally custom figure; body, weapons, etc. Great job! TW~ (talk) 01:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC)TW *We are judging the figure on the freaking figure. If the weapons are great while the build is simple but effective and consistent (which red lightning is) than that still counts as a good figure. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 04:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, you know that it doesn't need to be completely custom to be a good figure. It needs to be a good figure. I'll post an image without the weapons. I mean you need good weapons, yours doesn't have that, just Nuparu's and Vican's claws. I am not trying to be mean but I am not the biggest fan of your MOC. Sorry. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 14:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC)